


JJ Parents

by Chipmunk70



Category: GOT7, 슈퍼맨이 돌아왔다 | The Return of Superman
Genre: Child Choi Youngjae, Child Kim Yugyeom, Child Kunpimbook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Parent Im Jaebum | JB, Parent Park Jinyoung, child oc, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipmunk70/pseuds/Chipmunk70
Summary: Return of superman style TV show with JJ Project and there two kidsUWU





	1. Chapter 1

JJ parents  
Characters  
Im jaebum (father/ appa)  
Park Jinyoung (father/ papa)  
Im-park Yugyeom (5 years old boy)  
Im-park hee-young (2 years old girl)  
Nora (2 years old Cat)  
Bold=cameras positions in the house or outside  
{} = sound effects  
[] = camera movements  
*…* narrator  
() = subtitles


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Hallway/Living room/Kitchen  
/9:32/  
*the house is still silent. Who are the parents in this house [show shelves full of CDs and awards] they must be an actors or musicians. [ shows toys on the floor and stuffed animals].  
/9:35/  
A small whine is heard from one of the bedrooms.  
{shuffling} *oh! Its Park Jinyoung the actor* [show videos of him acting in multiple dramas and movies]. He goes into the room where the whining is coming from.  
"good morning honey" he said to the small child wrapped in blankets while making kissy noises.  
The small child slowly wakes up and rubs her eye while clutching on her cute stuffed rabbit. A sleepy cat next to her. Jinyoung smiles at her as he picks her up and swings her around then snuggles her tightly.

"Let's go to appa" Jinyoung whispers as she wines and snuggle deep in Jinyoung chest. He chuckles and takes her to his bedroom and coos at her adorableness as Jinyoung sits down on the bed. *ara, who is still sleeping* Jinyoung gently shakes Jaebum while holding hee-young in his arms. Jaebum groans and turns to Jinyoung. *oh my, it's Im Jaebum! * [show clips of his music MVs and winning multiple awards]  
"let me sleep some more dear, I'm so tired" Jaebum said yawing. He then heard a small wine, only to open his eye to his cute daughter and an immediate smile was on his face he made grabby hand toward Jinyoung wanting to cuddle his daughter, reluctantly Jinyoung gave her to him and she cuddled into Jaebum.  
"Hun go wake up Yugyeom" Jaebum said sleepily as he slowly started to wake up  
"okay Hun but get up soon Im going to make breakfast now" Jinyoung said leaving the room. Leaving Jaebum to wake up Hee-young.  
"Bunny it's time to wake up" Jaebum says tickling her, he heard a very cute giggle from her, he sat up in the bed and picked up Hee-young petting her hair.  
[show another bedroom]  
"Yugyeom-ah it time to get up now buddy" Jinyoung said shaking Yugyeom slightly *aigo he is so cute* A small body wiggles itself out of the warm blankets as Jinyoung goes straight to pull the curtains. [zoom] *five-year-old Yugyeom is the last up* *Cute bed head*  
"papppaaa I'm hungry" a sleepy Yugygeom said  
"Let’s go make breakfast then" Jinyoung said lifting up Yugyeom, smiling at his eldest child  
Kitchen  
/10:00/  
The dishes are all set on the table. *This looks yummy. *  
"yuygeom-ah can you go get appa and your sister please" Jinyoung said making some coffee  
"Ok papa “the five-year-old said while running to his parents’ bedroom.  
Bedroom  
"APPA, papa made breakfast you gotta get up now" he said while shaking the bed and trying to get up on it.  
"Ok Ok yuygeom take your sister to papa hmm" Jaebum said putting down his cute daughter on the ground and yuygeom quickly held her hand.  
"Hee-young papa made are favourite" Yuygeom said making his baby sister smile *cute siblings* Jaebum walked behind them towards the kitchen.  
"Papa~~ " Hee-young said quietly while raising her hand towards her papa, Jinyoung picked her up and placed her on his hip. *A beautiful sight to see*  
*Everyone is ready  
*time to eat*  
“thank you for the food papa” Yugyeom said while shovelling food into his mouth with is training chopsticks.  
“gyomie its ok but don’t talk with your mouthful please” Jinyoung said while helping Hee-young eat *she looks like a bunny*, Yugyeom just nodded as he carried on eating his food.  
“Where do you kids want to today” Jaebum asked smiling at his two kids.  
“PARK” both hee-young and Yugyeom shouted.  
End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

Interview

“Hello we are JJ project.” Both Jinyoung and jaebum said together chuckled after.

Q: how did you two meet?

“We meet back when we started JJ project and we spent a lot of time to get to know each other that we fell in love, after we did are solo work and went to the military Jaebum proposed to me.” Jinyoung said starring in to Jaebum eyes

Q: When did you adopt Yugyeom and Hee-young?

“We already knew we wanted children, 2 years after we got married we submitted the form to adopt and a year later we got a call saying that we got approved for adoption, we went with a couple a meeting with the social worker and we eventually found a match with Yugyeom who was over a year old at the time. When we took him home it was one of the best moments in our lives and after a couple more visits front the social worker we got to be his legal parent.” Jaebum said, tears starting to form in his eyes, Jinyoung seeing this carried on with placing his hand on his husband’s thigh and rubbing it softly.

“Hee-young was a different story 3 years after we got Yugyeom wanted to have a sibling and we wanted another child, so we called are social worker again and told them we wanted to adopt again. Luckily it only took 4 months because we did the fast track methods as we already adopted before. After some meetings we met Hee-young we both fell in love with her, she was just under a year old, but she was in hospital for sepsis.” A few tears left both couple’s eyes and even some of the staff members

“Our social worker told us that her mum left her there and she eventually got sepsis and at some points the doctors thought she wasn’t going make it, but she did, after we saw her some more we introduced her to Yugyeom and he loved her, it was amazing seeing them interact with each other. We got the approval of the adoption two weeks later and we finally got to take her home.” Jaebum said, crying as he remembered how happy he was when they took Hee-young home.

Q: Are you planning on adopting more children?

“No, not now I think we are both happy with just are two beautiful babies. ” Jinyoung said smiling.

Interview with Yugyeom and Hee-young

Q: Hello, who are you?

“I’m Yugyeom and I’m 5 years old and this is my sister Hee-young she’s two years old” Yugyeom said as he wiggled around his chair, Hee-young sat quietly as she observed what was going on around her clutching her stuffed rabbit.

Q: Who do like better appa or papa?

“hmmmmmm… both, appa gives nice cuddles and papa makes good food.” Yugyeom says while smiling Hee-young nods

Q: whats your favourite food?

“choco shake” Yugyeoms said jumping up from his seat

“I ‘ike mandu” Hee-young responded quietly with a small smile one her face 

End of chapter 2 

UWU


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

/10:43/

Bathroom“Gyomie come here please, it’s time to brush your teeth” Jinyoung calls as he gets a toothbrush ready {running sound} *aigo he looks so cute*. Jinyoung watch over Yugyeom with proud eyes as he brushed his teeth on his own. After Yugyeom is done, Jinyoung takes him to his bedroom to get changed. Yugyeom gets dressed in a dino t-shirt and some jeans all by himself

Bedroom

Jaebum was currently changing his little girl, he changed her out of her PJ’s and she giggled when appa kisses her tummy before dressing her up in a long-sleeved shirt and overalls with a cat stitched in the pockets. *Aigo so adorable*

“let’s feed Nora shall we.” Jaebum asked while picking her up and pecking her on the cheek, taking her around the house to find the cat. Living Room (Nora,2 years old) *omo what a cute cat* Nora walked up to the father and child, rubbing her head on Jaebum leg

“Meow” *feed me human*

“I w’nt to eed Nora” Hee-young said tugging at her father, Jaebum gently put her down to get Nora’s kibble and motioned Hee-young to come over to the cat feeding area. Hee-young waddled toward her father plopping herself down next to him, making grabbing hand toward the food. She carefully took some food out of the bag and put some in the bowl, some kibble falling onto the floor.

“Nora eat” Hee-young to the cat gently moving the cat toward the bowl, which Nora complied.

“good job baby” Jaebum said, smiling at her picking her up and putting her on the sofa.

/11;13/

Living room

*The Im-park family are ready to go* “papa lets goooooo” yugyeom said while bouncing up and down, ready to leave. Hee-young was in the arms of her appa, who was making silly faces making her giggle *aww her giggle is so cute*

/11:31/

At the park

As soon as they arrive at the park. Yugyeom, walking ahead, doesn't wait for his parents and sister he runs towards the playground. They follow him steadily Jaebum, his camera in his hand and his backpack on one shoulder. Jinyoung followed with Hee-young in his arms. Jaebum went to sit on a bench near the playground where most of the parents were. Jinyoung took Hee-young to the baby’s playground, it was next to the one for the older kids. *woah so cool*

“Hee-young time to play” Jinyoung said placing hee-young down, she ran toward the swings and called out for Jinyoung to come and push her as she jumped around excitedly *she looks like a bunny hopping, aigo she looks so cute*

“papppaaa papa papppaaa ‘ush me plse” Hee-young said as she carried on jumping, Jinyoung came over and placed her in the swing and gently pushed her on it, Hee-young laughed as her papa pushed her, jaebum came over to snap a couple of pictures of them while keeping an eye on Yugyeom.

/12:14/

“APPA PAPA Coco is here.” Yugyeom said running over to his parents and sister *oh who is coco? *

“Hey guys” a mysterious voice said while followed by the laughter of two children. *Oh my it actor mark tuan and his two kids*

Interview

“Hello, I am actor Mark tuan I am one of the fathers of my two sons Youngjae and Bambam.”

Q: How do you know Jaebum and Jinyoung?

“I meet Jinyoung fist we acted together in the same drama when we were younger, then I meet Jaebum.”

Q: How did you meet your husband?

“I actually met him though jaebum, Jackson had just starting to work in Korea and we ended up bumping into each other quite often and he ended up asking me out and the rest is history.” Mark said smiling shyly, reminiscing on the memory he and his family has had

Q: Who are your children

“My eldest is 6 Youngjae, he’s are ray of sunshine who looks like an otter and the we have Bambam who’s 5 and me and Jackson youngest. Me and Jackson had been married for just over a year and we decided to adopt Youngjae was our first we adopted him about 4years ago and we adopted Bambam around 3 years ago.

End of Interview

“Hey Mark, how are you?” Jinyoung said pulling him into a hug

“I’m great how are you two” Mark replied realising from the hug and giving jaebum one two, he gave Hee-young and Yugyeom pats on the head, however neither of them looked up to greet mark as Yugyeom was chatting away to his two-best friend, Bambam and Youngjae where as Hee-young was petting coco happy to see the cute dog

“Appa doggy doggy” Hee-young said bouncing up and down. All the adults smiled and laughed at her adorableness.

“Do you guy want to come over to ours for lunch” Mark asked

“Sure” Jinyoung said as he started to pack up their belongings, meanwhile Hee-young was having a staring contest with Coco and soon enough she Coco blinked *woah she seems to be really good with animals* Hee-young carefully petted Coco, she squealed when Coco licked he hand.

“Papa doggy ick'd I hnd” Hee-young showed her father and he chuckled getting out a wet wipes to clean her hands. The taller slightly older boy came over and petted coco.

“Hee-young do you like coco or me more?” The tall boy Youngjae, aged 6 asked staring at the young girl.

“hmm Youngjae-oppa” she said smiling at him. He gleamed with joy as he came over and lifted her up giving a big hug. *Oh my Coco looks sad*

“ ok kids let’s go” Jinyoung says.

End if chapter 3

UWU


	5. Chapter 4

Markson’s house

/12:43/

[camera show the whole of his house] *woah a big apartment with lots of awards and pictures*

(sound of the door opening)

“ya, kids’ slowdown” Mark said opening the door as Bambam and youngjae ran in and took of there shoes to go play, coco ran after them, then she settled down in the little bed. Mark sighed as he watches his kids run in the house. The Im-park family came in calmly, Jinyoung helping Hee-young take of her shoes and then taking of his own. Jinyoung walked into the house helping mark put away the bags of food, they were going to make jjajangmyeon. Bambam grabbed Yugyeom hand and took him to the paly room to show him his new toys, whereas Youngjae and Hee-young started to watch TV, Jaebum turned it to _Pororo the Little Penguin._ It was Hee-young favourite Tv show and youngjae didn’t seem to mind he just wanted to hang out with his cute dongsaeng.

/1:03/

(beep beep)

“*gasp* Daddy’s home” Youngjae said as he jumped up to where his was sitting to greet his father, Bambam also heard as he sprinted toward the door ready to encase his father in a hug.

“Honey, Kids I’m back” A voice said coming through the door only to be meet with two small body’s being thrown at him.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy uncle Jinyoung and uncle jaebum are here so is Hee-young and Yugyeom” Youngjae said hugging his father tightly. *oh! it’s Jackson wang* [shows clips of his performance and him fencing]

Jackson removed his children from his embrace and walked to the living room to greet his friend and his cute nephew and his favourite niece.  

“Jackson your just in time for lunch were having jjajangmyeon” Mark said waking over to his to give him a kiss, earning him an ew from his children, chuckling Jackson went over to greet his guest and hugged the all, asked them how they were. *woah Jackson is so friendly*. Eventually he hugged Yugyeom and went to hug Hee-young and they were ready to eat.

/1:11/

*woah so much good food*

“Let eats everyone” Mark said getting ready to start eating, everyone had there own serving hee-young had her little bowl and fork already starting to munch on the noodles and having some sauce around her mouth. *woah she eats so good* (everyone is eating so well)

“How was work Jackson.” Mark asked while cleaning Bambam face.

“Good the single is almost ready JYP reviewed it and he said its good and ready to go so filming’s going to start soon” Jackson replies with taking another serving of jjajangmyeon.

/1:49/

(everyone has finished eating) *omo Hee-young almost fallen asleep at the table I guess it’s her nap time*

“Aigo it’s nap time baby* Jinyoung said taking Hee-young out of the high chair and placing her on his hip

“Mark can I put her in your room?” Jinyoung spoke on a hushed to while swaying back and forth making Hee-young fall in to a deep sleep, Jaebum got up to retrieve her pacifier and her stuffed rabbit from the bag.

“sure” Mark replied leading Jinyoung to his room, he guided him to the bed letting him place her down slowly, slipping her pacifier between her lips and giving her rabbit. [shows whole room] Jinyoung leans down to cover her with the blankets and kisses her on the forehead and quietly leaves. [camera zooms in to Hee-young face] *aigo she’s sleeping so peacefully*.

_Living room_

The boys were all in the playroom while the adults talked, with the younger boys playing with some cars and youngjae doing his homework.

“Jinyoung have you heard back from that new acting role you audition for” Mark asked curious on how his actor friend was doing.

“Ah nothing yet, anyway me and Jaebum were wondering if you can do us a favour next week, it’s our anniversary as you know, and we were wondering if you can you baby sit the kids.” Jinyoung asked

“Sure, come over at any time they can stay over to so you two can you know” Mark replied a smirk started to appear on his face.

“HYUNG!” The rest of the adults said while starting to laugh. *oh, my hahaha*

/2:35/

_Markson’s room_

(Hee-young is still peacefully sleeping) {door opens}

“Hee-young its time to wake up” Jaebum entered the room going over to were Hee-young is, he slowly shook her in which he got a whine in response. *omo Hee-young really doesn’t like to be woken up hahaha*. Jaebum carefully picked her up and walked around the room whispering sweet nothing to star waking her up, Hee-young rubbed her eye and made a small yawn before resting her head back on Jaebum’ s shoulder.

“Come on baby, let’s go see everyone else.” He said grabbing her rabbit from the bed and walking out of the room.

**Living room/kitchen**

“Aw look who’s awake” Jackson said seeing the father and daughter enter the room.

“Not really” jaebum chuckled shaking Hee-young a bit to make her more awake, she lifted her head from Jaebum shoulder and a sleepy smile a appeared on her face her. Jaebum kissed her forehead making her giggle.

“Appa ‘ilk” Hee-young said quietly to Jaebum

“Ok baby lets have some milk” Jaebum said in a hushed voiced. Jinyoung stood up and got he bottle and went to the kitchen to make her a bottle. *wow, she’s so cute when she wakes up aigo this family is so cute, ah I love this show*. Jaebum sat down on the sofa patting Hee-young head, Jinyoung came over with the bottle sitting down next to them. He too out Hee-young’s pacifier and gave her the bottle to drink.

/4:00/

After some more talking and playing the Im-Park family decided it was time to go home.

“Ah, its time for us to home now we’ll see you guys later” Jinyoung said hugging everyone. Hee-young gave everyone a hug and a small kiss. *woah she is so sweet*.

**Car**

“Let’s go” Jaebum said starting to drive, they didn’t live too far away so it would be a short drive. The kids were at the back in their car seat Yugyeom chatting about what him and Bambam did while Hee-young quietly looked out the window.

“Oh, we are back home, come on kids lets go”

End of chapter 4

UWU


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

/4:15/

**Home**

“Let’s get changed into something comfy.” Jinyoung said as both his husband nodded as he put some food into Nora’s bowl.

(Nom Nom)

/4:23/

All the Im-Park family were all changed into some comfy clothing.

“Gyomie, Appa brought something really cool” Jaebum said showing Yugyeom a box.

**_Interview_ **

Q: What’s in the box?

“It’s getting colder and I decided to buy an indoor tent, so the kids could have a walm place to play. Jinyoung doesn’t know I brought it though I want it be a surprise, so we can have dates in there ha-ha” *oh no hahaha*

“Appa wanna make it” Yugyeom said tugging on Jaebum’s leg.

“Sure Gyomie” He said starting to get all the supplies ready. *ah Jaebum

“Sure Gyomie” He said starting to get all the parts ready.

**Playroom**

Jinyoung was currently watching over Hee-Young, they were playing together. Jinyoung was showing her some animal pictures while Hee-young is making the animal noises.

“ok baby what noise does this make” Jinyoung asked showing Hee-young a lion

“RaW” she said while giggling

“ok how about this one” he said showing her a sheep

“baa” she answered while trying to crawl on her papa *ah what a cute farther-daughter moment* 

“Let’s go see what appa and gyomie-oppa are doing.” He said picking her up

**Living room**

Jaebum and Yugyeom are finished making the tent. Jinyoung walks in the room with hee-young moments later and sees the tent (freezes).

“YAH IM JAEBUM WHAT IS THIS” Jinyoung shouted while putting Hee-young down*oh no poor jaebum*. Jaebum stood there shocked and frozen at his husbands’ reaction, Jinyoung walked toward the tent to investigate.

“Honey, ah let me explain” Jaebum said trying to reason with his husband

“why did you buy this…. without telling me” Jinyoung asked looking at jaebum the kids were too distracted with Nora, who currently wanted a belly rub which the children were happy to give.

“Huh, I … wanted to be a surprise and Its winter it will keep us warm plus we can have a date night in there.” Jaebum asked his eyes filling with hopefulness.

“Babe don’t worry about it I love it >.<” Jinyoung said a smile plastered on his face, relief visibly washed over jaebum as he sighed happily.

/5:30/

(Dinner is ready) *oh, wow they can really*

“enjoy your meal everyone.” Jaebum said they were having bibimpap tonight

/6:02/

 (Everyone has finished their meal)

“Ok little ones it time for a bath, who want to go first?” Jinyoung asked while jaebum cleared the table (silence)

“Hee-young let’s give you your bath first please” Jinyoung said looking at Hee-young with hopeful eyes, lucky the little girl nodded happily and put her alms out ready to be carried.

**Bathroom**

Jaebum started to run the bath before they came in, he left quickly to get Hee-young pj’s, It didn’t take very long at all for Jaebum to return with a pile of warm clothes. He leaned over the bathtub to stop the running water since the tub was almost full.

“I’ll go wash up Hee-young you go look after gyomie” jaebum said to Jinyoung taking the little girl out of his arms, Jaebum placed her on the counter to change her out of her clothes

“Okay, baby,” Jaebum said as he helped her get down from the counter and so you could stand up, he kept his arms on either side of her to keep her balanced just in case. He gently placed her in the water and she sat down flapping her hangs in the water, splashing Jaebum in the process *aigo jaebum got wet hahaha* Hee-young laughed at her father and jaebum chuckled along with her. He carefully started to wash her body and hee-young started to play with the bubbles, jaebum rinsed her body with the water making Hee-young squeal in surprise. He started to massage shampoo in to her hair, Hee-young hummed and her father hands in her hair.

“Baby close your eyes, we don’t want to get shampoo in your eyes”  Jaebum said checking the temperature of the shower head. Hee-young closed her eyes as jaebum washed the shampoo out of her hair.

“okay baby we are all done” Jaebum said lifting Hee-young out of the bath, he started to dry off her quickly with a big fluffy towel before grabbing a hair brush which had  a bit of detangler he brushed her hair. Jaebum grabbed the clothes that he had placed earlier, it was a bunny onesie he put it on her after he put on her diaper.

**Living room**

Hee-young came in waddling toward Jinyoung and yugygeom, who had been reading the whole time.

“Yugyeom bath time” Jaebum said ushering Yugyeom to come to him

“NO” Yugyeom shouted running away, Jaebum sighed starting to chase Yugyeom *ara, Yugyeom doesn’t want to have a bath this reminds me of my son hahaha*  (Yugyeom is now caught in jaebum arms.) The little boy was pouting in his father arm he didn’t want to have a bath. Meanwhile Jinyoung was drying Hee-young hair as he observed the chaos around him.  

/7:00/

(Everyone has washed up) Jinyoung said softly, “okay, kids, it’s time for bed.” He picked up a sleepy Hee-young who just finished her bottle of milk, Yugyeom was still finishing his. After Yugyeom was done him and Jaebum go to the bath room so he could brush his teeth, Jaebum stands back so Yugyeom can get on his stool. Jinyoung is brushing Hee-young’s teeth which doesn’t take too long, Hee-young was falling asleep in her father’s arms. He carries Hee-young toward her room rubbing her back along the way  

Jinyoung turns on the night light, and Jaebum makes sure Hee-young is holding her bunny plushie she was suckling on her pacifier and before pulling the blanket over her both parents planted a gentle kiss on her head.

“lo’e you, appa nd papa” Hee-young mumbles from around her pacifier, closing her eyes. Jinyoung and Jaebum left the room leaving the door something slightly open, the parents walked towards Yugyeom’s room who was waiting for Jinyoung to read him a story *ah, Yugyeom is so patient*, they sat down on the bed Yugyeom eyes were struggling to stay open, but he didn’t want to fall asleep. (the story today is The Little Prince)

/7:32/

**LIVING ROOM**

Yugyeom was now fast asleep, Jaebum and Jinyoung were resting, watching TV talking about the day and plans for tomorrow.

“So, I’ll take Hee-young with me to work tomorrow and you can take gyomie to pre-school I’ll pick him up as well.” Jaebum said to Jinyoung who was nodding to what his husband was saying.

“Ok, that’s fine with me, I’ve got a variety show to do later tomorrow”. Jinyoung replied snuggling into Jaebum. *Oh, its Nora she seem jealous of the cuddling* (Meow, cuddling me too) Nora walked toward the men and crawled all over them wanting to get comfortable.

“Ah, Nora” Jaebum chuckled.

** END OF DAY 1 **

End of chapter 5

UWU


	7. Chapter 7

/7:43/   
*It’s morning in the Im-Park house lets see what there up too*  
Master Bedroom   
*oh, Jinyoung is up and ready for the day* Jaebum was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready and the children were already playing until…  
(crying hee-young) Yugyeom was seen running past {zoom}, Jinyoung went to her room to why his baby was crying.  
“Oh, baby bunny.” He scooped the frowning at the girl and bounced him on his arms. “Are you sad your brother left you?” Hee-young frowned and buried her face on her father’s jumper. Yugyeom later showed himself, running to his sisters’ room, a smile plastered on his face bringing her his favourite stuffed dog. Here-young squealed in delight and started to lean down towards her older brother eager to play.   
/8:00/   
(Everyone is eating.)  
*Hmm! This is so good!* Jinyoung says, shoving big spoons in his mouth.  
“Of course, it is. What did you expect from your handsome husband?” Jaebum smiled taking his own chopsticks.  
Jinyoung sends him a little glare making him smile.  
“ Yah Don't overdo it.” {laughs}  
“Yugyeom are you ready for school today?” Jaebum said trying to change the subject, yuygeom hummed in responded and continued eating.   
“Gonna see Gukkie today” Yugyeom said finishing his food.  
“ah of course you are, Hee-young are you ready to spend a day with appa” Jinyoung said as he continued to eat.   
“mmhh, w’nt to spe’nd time wth appa” Hee-young said. The family ate until they realised it was almost time to leave. Jinyoung ushered Yugyeom into the bathroom to brush his teeth and got himself ready for the day.  
/8:42/   
*oh, its time for Jinyoung and Yugyeom to leave* Hee-young said goodbye to her brother and her papa and Jaebum gave a kiss to both. Yugyeom was tugging on Jinyoung arm say how they were going to late and he was going to miss Gukkie, so he was steered out by his son who was tugging his arm.   
“Ok Hee-young ready to spend the day with appa?” Jaebum asked picking her up, pecking her on the head and sweeping the hair out of her forehead.   
“mhhh yeah appa the best” Hee-young said giving Jaebum a big kiss. He smiled and kissed her back walking to her room to get her ready for the day.   
(Jaebum is changing Hee-young) He changed her into a cute hoodie with bear ears on it and some soft trousers.   
“Let’s go” Jaebum said holding Hee-young’s hand guiding her toward the car. He was carrying a variety of bag, one was a cute cat bag which had all Hee-young things in.  
Car  
(Jaebum has started to drive to work) Hee-young was in her car seat with her stuffed bunny and sucking on her pacifier. *ah Hee-youngie is so cute.*   
/9:28/  
(Jaebum and hee-young have arrived at the JYP building) both the father and daughter enter the building.  
“ah hello” Jaebum said greeting the receptionist, they greeted back and even gave hee-young a sweet.   
“T’ank chu” Hee-young said back to the receptionist bowing slightly.  
“Appa got sweetie” Hee-young said showing the sweet to Jaebum, he smiled at her and thanked the receptionist.   
4th floor  
*oh hee-young seem to know her way around the place* Hee-young was comfortably walking around the hallway toward her father’s office with her stuffed bunny in her arms Jaebum was not far behind her making sure she doesn’t fall. However, she was walking peacefully until she bumped into someone’s leg.*Oh my its JYP*  
“Oh, hello hyung-nim” Jaebum said bowing to JYP, Hee-young stared at him and bowed slightly. Jinyoung bowed back to both and gave hee-young a pat on the head before leaving {sigh of relief}.  
/9:42/  
Jaebum’s office   
Jaebum was getting ready for the day, setting up his equipment *woah his office looks cool* and getting Hee-young’s things ready on the sofa, in her little bag there was some colouring books and some toys for her to play with throughout the day.   
/11:23/   
Hee-young slid down from the sofa and went to Jaebum and tugged on his trousers.  
“mph, what’s wrong baby?” Jaebum asked picking her up and placing her on his lap and stroked her hair and giving her a small kiss.  
“th’risty” Hee-young said, pawing at Jaebum’s hoody.  
“how about we go to the café and get you a hot Choco?” Jaebum asked only to be replied with hee-young nodding her head fast wanting one of her favourite drinks. Jaebum chuckled at her response.   
Café   
/11:34/   
*woah, it’s the JYP café* [show the whole café, zooms in on the JJ project cakes]   
“Hot Choco hot Choco hot Choco” Hee-young mumbled to herself while holding Jaebum’s hand. They arrived at the till and as Jaebum was ordering Hee-young spotted something.  
“Appa appa is papa a’d you” Hee-young tugged on Jaebum’s arm and pointed toward the cake.   
“How about we get it later when oppa comes?” Jaebum said as Hee-young hummed in response.   
Jaebum get their order, he got hee-young a small hot chocolate and himself a mocha, the both sat down at a table jaebum helped Hee-young onto the chair and she immediately went to grab the drink until Jaebum stopped her.  
“Appa” Hee-young said almost about to cry, Jaebum quickly went to get a paper straw and placed it in the drink after he gave it to hee-young. The father-daughter duo drank there drinks carefully before going back to Jaebum’s studio.   
/1:12/  
“Baby are you hungry?” Jaebum asked hee-young, crouching down. Hee-young hummed {growl} *omo she must be quite hungry*   
“Aigo, come on let’s eat” Jaebum said picking hee-young and her bunny up and tacking her to the cafeteria in the JYP office.  
Cafeteria  
“What do you want to eat baby?” Jaebum asked Hee-young who was admiring all the food.  
“no’odles please appa” Hee-young pointed at the menu  
“Hello halmeoni can we have some udon please and some Bulgogi please.” Jaebum asked the elderly lady serving them.   
“Aigo of course let me see the little girl” the elderly lady replied motioning jaebum to lift Hee-young up. (cute) Hee-young was now in Jaebum’s arms as the lady was cooing over her making Hee-young smile.  
(The food has arrived)   
“Let eat Hee-youngie” Jaebum said returning to the table with all the food.  
End of chapter 6   
UWU


	8. Chapter 7

“Appa appaa n’ooddles pweas” Hee-young said wanting her food.   
“Why do I think this for me” Jaebum said chuckling putting some noodle for hee-young in a small bowl with some of the soup   
“Nooooo Hee-youngies appa is mine” Hee-young said holding her hands out toward the bowl, Jaebum chuckled placing the small bowl in front of her. Hee-young grabbed her fork and went to tuck in before Jaebum stopped her. {whines}  
“It’s still too hot baby you need to blow on them” He said, hee-young started to blow on her bowl and Jaebum went to eat his own. {whoosh} Hee-young couldn’t wait any longer and started to eat her long-awaited noodles, jaebum was happily eating his own food occasionally giving hee-young some bites of his. Hee-young was also trying to feed her stuffed bunny instructing the bunny to open wide, jaebum laughed at her cute antics and put some more noodles in her bowl.   
“oh, hey Jaebum.” A mysterious voice called out *oh its Jackson* jaebum went to hug him but instead he got ignored as Jackson went straight to hee-young to cuddle his niece.   
“Aigo how has my precious niece been?” Jackson said stroking hee-young face cooing over her while she was eating, Jaebum however was shocked to the fact Jackson just straight out ignored him. Hee-young was trying to feed Jackson and when Jaebum noticed he chuckled, and gently poked Jackson then whispered.  
“ya hee-young wants to feed you her food, eat it before I do”  
Jackson heard him and gave jaebum a smirk.   
“now why would I let you waste my chance to be fed by my beautiful, cute, adorable niece.” Jackson said to jaebum as Jackson leaned in forward to hee-young’s fork.   
“ahh” hee-young said to Jackson to open his mouth as she smiles to him. Jaebum gets jealous from hee-young giving Jackson food so he opens his mouth too.  
“ahh appa is also hungry” hee-young ignored her father and continues to feed Jackson and herself. Jaebum crosses his arms and looks the other way and pouts.   
“appa is sad” as he said this, he smiles in secret and Jackson quietly chuckles.  
“hee-young this is very delicious! Give some more to me” Jackson said opening his mouth, hee-young picked up her fork and put some noodles on them she then directed them to Jaebum  
“No m’ore for you appa’s turn now” Hee-young said and jaebum smiled happily while opening his month and eating the noodles, Jackson however pouted and went to the counter to collect his own food.   
“How jinyounie and Yugyeom?” Jackson asked taking a bite of his own food  
“there good Jinyoung has a show today and Yugyeom couldn’t stop talking about Jungkook” Jaebum said chuckling while cleaning hee-young up, he was trying to wipe he face but she just kept on wiggling around and whining the young girl looked quite tired too, *it must be he nap time*. Jackson noticing this spoke up  
“are you collecting gyomie today?” Jackson asked and jaebum nodded   
“How about you collect gyomie while I stay here with Hee-young” Jackson suggested   
“are you sure that’s ok? What about your boys?” Jaebum questioned while taking hee-young out of the chair and started to rock her.  
“Yeah that’s fine and marks going to collect youngjae and I was going to collect Bambam, but I did promise Namjoon that I would collect kookie for him could you collect him for me as well as Bambam? Jackson questioned with hopeful eyes.  
“huh sure but you owe me” Jaebum said   
“YES, I mean thanks and sure” Jackson shouted causing a sleepy to stir and a glare from jaebum who just got her to sleep   
“hahaha sorry hyung” Jackson said going back to his own food.  
/3:05/   
Jaebum is now in his car and driving to the school which the boys are at.  
*ah look how happy he is*  
School  
Jaebum was now waiting outside of the school while talking to some other parents, that’s when they all herd the bell ring and some screaming.  
“gyomie, kookie, Bambam came here please” He shouted and waved to the direction of the boys. The teacher noticed and brought them over to him. He bowed to the teacher as he was getting attacked by hugs from all the boys.  
“Uncle jaebum where’s daddy?” Bambam said looking around   
“Your daddy is busy, and he is taking care of Hee-young so I’m going to take you and kookie to the office.” Jaebum said crouching down to Bambam level   
“come on kids lets go” Jaebum said ushering them all to the car, he made sure that everyone was buckled up tight.]  
Meanwhile at the office  
Hee-young was peacefully sleeping in Jacksons arms, sucking on her pacifier while her stuffed bunny. She started to move around a lot causing jacking to stop what he was doing and readjusted her, however hee-young woke and started crying {crying noise}   
“Aigo baby what’s wrong hm, tell uncle Jackson” He said getting up trying to rock her slightly which only made her cry harder. He felt her diaper and felt it was full  
“Ok bunny lets get you changed” Jackson said walking out of his office and going to Jaebum’s to get the diaper bag, he typed in the password and quickly got the bag ad went to the bathroom with a changing table. He was still shhing her to calm her down which was starting to work. *ah she must be uncomfortable luckily Jackson seems to know what her is doing*   
“Okay let’s get you changed shall we” he said locking the bathroom door and taking the diaper and cream out of the bag. Swiftly he took off her clothes and procced to take of the diaper which he quickly through away. He washed her butt in the small sink as he was doing so he was distracting her with funny faces. Jackson dried her off and placed some rash cream of her butt as there was one forming.   
“there we go bunny all done” Jackson said placing a kiss on hee-young forehead and putting her new diaper and clothes on.   
“let’s go see if appa is back yet” Jackson said placing hee-young on the floor and opening the bathroom door, he held her hand toward his office and let her lead the way.   
Office   
As soon as they got the office they heard some screaming, hee-young ran toward the room knowing that her elder brother would be in there {door opening}   
“Appa, gyomie” hee-young said as she ran towards them giving them a big hug and a kiss, Yugyeom hugged her and jaebum returned the kiss. Jackson was attacked by Bambam  
“hi baby boy how was school?” Jackson asked lifting him up on setting him on his hip.   
“good we played, and we learnt new number daddy, I can count a lot now” Bambam said   
“oh wow, I’ll hear you count later okay” Jackson replied and put him down to play with the others  
“Appa cake now pwease” Hee-young said tugging on Jaebum’s jeans looking up to him with innocent doe eye  
“huh what do you mean baby” he asked crouching down to her level   
“appaaa, you said when gyomie come we get cake” Hee-young said tilting her head.   
“ah” jaebum sighed (replays the clip from earlier).  
“Let’s get the cake before we go home then?” he asked smiling at her. Hee-young just nodded happy with the answer and went to play with the others.   
{knock knock} *oh who could that be* (door opens and reveals) *huh oh my its RM*  
“DADDY” Jungkook shouted running to him   
“Hi guys, how are you?” Namjoon asked giving Jungkook a hug   
“I’m good hyung how are you” Jackson asked giving him a quick hug.   
“good, thanks for picking this one up I hope he wasn’t a lot of trouble.” Namjoon said chuckling squeezing Jungkook’s cheek a bit.  
“I actually wasn’t the who picked him up Jaebum was” Jackson said laughing a little.   
“Ah ok thanks you Jaebum” Namjoon said shaking his hand  
“anyway, we should be getting home now we will see you guys later” Namjoon said leading Jungkook out waving goodbye   
“we should probably go too” Jackson said lifting Bambam up, everyone said there goodbye before they left and then it was just the Im-park family left.  
End of chapter 7   
UWU


End file.
